Participation in the following protocols of the National Bladder Cancer Project/National Bladder Cancer Collaborative Group A: 1. Surveillance of Patients with Primary Bladder Neoplasms. 2. Investigation of Non-Cancerous Vesical Epithelium (Non-Cancerous by Cystoscopic Examination) by Means of Selected Mucosal Biopsies in Patients with Bladder Cancer and Patients with Positive Urinary Cytology Without Cystoscopically Visible Bladder Cancer. 3. Investigation to Determine the Effect of the Intravesical Instillation of ThioTepa on Non-Invasive Bladder Cancer and the Recurrence Rate of Tumor in these Patients and the use and comparison of "Epodyl" with Mitomycin C in Patients who have Low Stage Bladder Tumors (including Papillomas) who have failed after treatment wth ThioTepa. 4. Investigation to Determine the Results of External Irradiation and Combined Irradiation and Surgery as Definitive Therapy for Patients with Invasive Primary Bladder Carcinoma. 5. Chemotherapy for Advanced Primary Bladder Carcinoma: Adriamycin (NSC 123137) in Combination with Cyclophosphamide (Cytoxan, NSC 26271) at three week Intervals versus Cyclophosphamide alone at three week intervals in Adult Patients with Metastasis from a Primary Carcinoma of the Bladder.